In order to obtain a stable fuel injection in a multi-cylinder internal combustion engine, a fuel pressure pulsation caused due to fuel injection is desired to be decreased. Japanese Patent Publication 2002-339835 discloses a conventional delivery pipe including a double pipe structure with an inner pipe and an outer pipe for decreasing a fuel pressure pulsation. When receiving a fuel pressure pulsation, the inner pipe vibrates to be elastically deformed thereby decreasing the fuel pressure pulsation. When the inner pipe vibrates, air inside the inner pipe oscillates in pressure to cause a noise which is emitted from the inner pipe. However, no countermeasure has been taken to suppress the noise.